magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Enemies
This is a list of all monsters you can encounter, as well as where they are found. Slime Palace * Rat * Slime * Slime Girl * Slime Princess ** Magico boss. Uses acid skills. ** Can summon Slime Girls and also absorb them to regain health. ** Losing results in the Sensitive Nipples Transformation. ** Winning provides the Slime Core. Ruined House * Ghostly Illusion * Giant Spider * Illusionary Zombie * Unstable Illusion * Amy (Illusion) ** Miniboss. * Phantasmalia ** Magico boss. Initially called Little Girl. Uses physical attacks and horrific mental images. ** Accompanied by two Spectral Illusions. ** Losing results in the Blond Hair Transformation. ** Winning provides the Illusion Core. Bee Hive * Assimilated Human ** Defeating six of these removes them from the enemy pool. Eric(a) learns the skill Gust as a reward from Nele. * Bee Mage * Drone * Kamikaze Drone * Monarch Insect ** Magico boss. Can poison the party and use a 1-hit KO move against any poisoned targets. ** Losing results in the Bubble Butt Transformation. ** Winning provides the Bee Core. Alice's Memories * Happy Memory * Painful Memory * Scary Memory * Alice (Boss Battle) ** Boss enemy. Has unique skills compared to the playable Alice. ** Accompanied by 1 Battle Card: starts as Ace of Diamonds, can shift to Five of Hearts, Three of Spades, Six of Clubs, or Joker. ** Defeating the Battle Card is not possible, as it only becomes a different card. ** Can also summon 1 Knight. Defeating him is not required to win the battle. ** Losing results in the Mind Control Game Over. ** Winning results in gaining Alice as a team member. Tomb of Garak * Disciple of Garak * Garak's Elite * Skeleton Warrior * Veronica (Boss Battle) ** Boss enemy. Has unique skills compared to the playable Veronica. ** Losing results in the Turned To Stone Game Over. ** Winning results in gaining Veronica as a team member. * Garak, the Magico Staff ** Magico boss. Provides buffs for Veronica and attacks. ** Defeating him is not required to win the battle, seeing as he also periodically respawns. ** Does not provide a known core for story reasons. Research Base * Crawling Sludge * Giant Centipede * Manavore * Strange Shadow ** Magico boss. Switches forms between Freezing Shadow and Burning Shadow. ** Losing results in the Bunnygirl Slut Game Over. ** Winning provides the Shadow Core. Phyre's Tower * Guardian Construct * Imp * Iron Golem * Xylyra ** Recuring boss fight. ** Fighting her repeatedly advances her interactions with Natalie several times before each fight. Big Tree * Crazed Elemental * Mind Breaker ** Defeating six of these removes them and the Crazed Elementals from the enemy pool. The Crazed Elementals will also provide assistance during the boss battle. * Mutant Beetle * Mutant Plant * Doom Flower ** Magico boss. Uses various binding moves and can summon a plant wall to defend herself. Destroying the wall results in a worse outcome for the tree and hurt relationship with Tilia. ** Cannot use the wall if the Crazed Elementals were freed from the control of the Mind Breakers. ** Losing results in the Height Reduction Transformation. ** Winning provides the Plant Core. Earth * Dream Girl ** Secret, and optional, boss fight with Wendy. ** Losing forces Eric(a) to join his comrades in battle again. ** Winning results in the Escaped From Camp Ending. * Giant Bat * Gloomwing ** Magico boss. Can bite a party member to gain special skills relating to the victim, and comments accordingly. ** Losing results in the Tentacle Nest Game Over. ** Does not provide a known core for story reasons. Temporary Prison/Hallucination * Flying Pirate Booty * Pretty Colours * Sexy Tomato * Upside-down LAZOR BEAR * Bane of Sanity ** Magico boss. Initially named Unknown Magico. During the fight before entering the hallucination, losing or winning is theoretically not possible, because after a set amount of turns, the Unknown Magico uses a special skill which ends the battle prematurely. ** Needs to be defeated over 3 phases in the real battle. Uses mental and some physical attacks during the first two fight phases, and tries to confuse party members. Can only weakly attack during the third phase. ** Losing during the first 2 phases results in the Mind Broken Game Over. ** Losing during the third phase yields no reward. ** Winning during all 3 phases provides the Insanity Core. Harpy Peak * Flaming Harpy * Giant Bat * Harpy * Kobold * Mutant Wolf * Siren * Harpy Chief ** Support boss. Not a magico. Uses wind and song skills. ** Defeating her is not strictly necessary, but makes the remaining fight much easier. * Magico Mimic ** Magico boss. Assumed a male harpy form. Uses skills from other boss fights. Can gorge on Harpy Chief to heal health. The second time removes her from the fight. ** Losing results in the Hips Transformation. ** Winning technically provides the Mimic Core, only to be stolen by Yoshida. Hidden Beach/Mermaid Caves Losing at any point in this dungeon results in leaving the dungeon, which makes it permanently inaccessible. This also results in a Penis Reduction Transformation due to Isabelle messing up. * Deep One * Jellyfish Mermaid * Mutant Eel * Mutant Jellyfish * Sea Witch ** Midboss. Not a magico. Uses various elemental magic and can cause amnesia, making the party randomly unable to use certain skills. ** Losing results in the Amnesiac Mermaid Game Over. ** Winning provides the Sea Witch's Gemstone. Also the Sea Witch, later revealed to be named Allura, becomes a merchant at the camp. * Mindstinger ** Magico boss. Uses mental skills and elemental magic. Can charm party members. ** Losing results in a -5 penalty to MDF. ** Winning provides the Water Core. Ice Sanctuary * Frozen Soul * Heatdrinker * Phyre's Construct * Yuki-onna * Bonechiller ** Magico boss. Uses ice, lightning, and poison skills. ** Can summon Icy Guardians and Wraiths to aid her in battle. ** Losing results in a Penis Reduction Transformation. ** Winning provides the Ice Core, only to be stolen by Yoshida. Eric(a)'s Memories Water Section * Blizzshark * Croctopus * Flyclops * Pirannja Fire Section * Berserker Crab * Flyclops * Hell Portal * Jack'o Lantern * Shining Dawn Bird Wind Section * Ether Drake * Legion * Mothman * Nisses Earth Section * Carrion Egg * Duneworm * Legion * Meoai * Starheart Slime Palace (Underground) * Noxious Slime * Noxious Slime Girl * Slime Warrior * Slime Monster ** May randomly mutate into Slime Fiend. * Slime Queen ** Magico boss. Summons Slime Sword, Slime Shield, Slime Witch, and Slime Healer. ** Losing results in a Breast Growth Transformation. ** Winning provides the Slime Queen's Core. Misty Woods * Consumed Beast * Consumed One * Lost Soul * Mist Maiden * Mistwalker ** Hidden miniboss ** Winning provides the Subconceptual Vestige. * Mutant Spider * Nylisa the Dryad * Nylisa's Spider * Satyr * Tree Spirit * Life Drinker ** Magico Boss ** Losing results in the Delicate Shoulders Transformation. Watanabe Inn * Werechameleon * Werechameleon (Natalie) * Werechameleon (Alice) * Werechameleon (Veronica) * Werechameleon (Amy) * Werechameleon (Skudis) * Werechameleon (Julie) * Assassin ** Boss fight. Summons Vampire Bats. ** Losing results in the Ghost Maid Game Over. Other * Hungry Treasure Chest ** Found in Marianne's junk room. Category:Browse Category:MC: Monsters Category:MC: Enemies Category:MC: Humanoids Category:MC: Constructs and Creations